The invention concerns a golf club putter with a putter head having an alignment figure disposed on two offset surfaces of the putter head which cause the alignment figure to separate in characteristic ways to indicate disorientation of the putter.
The prior art does provide for the placement of a mark on a putter to aid a golfer in aligning the sweet spot of the putter with a golf ball. Such a line may typically be disposed on one or more top surfaces of a putter. However, the alignment of a putter is a complex three-dimensional relationship in which pitch and roll angles of the putter play an important part. In this regard, the problem is to orient one particular surface of the putter--the striking face--with respect to the surface of a golf ball when the putt is lined up and the ball is struck by the putter. The single line marks of the prior art merely indicate proximity of the sweet spot to the ball; they do not provide effective indications to a golfer of three-dimensional orientation of the putter face. Therefore, the problem to be solved is that of providing a visual indication to a golfer of three-dimensional orientation of the striking face of a putter.